Chichi's Big Pinch !
by Lunastar45
Summary: Money, fame , and good fortune . Chichi had it all but can someone with everything become humble ?
1. Chapter 1

**A night to remember**

As, Chichi strolled through the town glancing at the people she noticed a woman flat chested holding out a bowl. She tossed a few coins in as she passed by.

 _How can she let herself go so badly, why doesn't she try to grow proper breasts? She's nothing but trash._

Under Tokugawa Shogunate reign women with ample bosoms were granted wealth, power and fame. Women that did not have large bosoms, were not so lucky they were considered less than human and Chichi couldn't agree more, since her large bosoms had awarded her fame and fortune.

"Look at her, how can she expect to feed that child with such useless breasts." Chichi muttered under her breath, as she glanced at a woman sitting on the side walk breastfeeding her baby.

Suddenly, She bumped into someone, it was a child, not just any child. It was one of those, filthy children.

 _How dare he bump into me!_

"We've got trouble, the kid from the inn bumped into Chichi-sama!" A man yelled.

The little boy rubbed his aching back, before staring up at Chichi.

"Do you even bother to look where you run? Dirty peasants should use the side of the road!" Chichi bellowed.

"Gosh you got your filth all over my precious breasts " Chichi said, while dusting the dirt off her chest.

"Well you weren't exactly looking ahead either cow teats!" the child snap back.

"It seems your parents haven't taught you any proper manners" Chichi said, while lowering her red parasol then closing it.

"I'm going to beat you until you understand the difference between our social classes!" Chichi roared, as she raised her umbrella to strike the boy.

Suddenly she felt her attack, was blocked as she tried to deliver the first blow. It was by a blue haired woman.

 _How was she able to block my attack with just one arm?_ Chichi wondered.

"wh- who are you?" asked a bewildered Chichi.

"Sheesh, arguing with a child over nothing. Have you no shame? Your breasts may be mature, but you certainly aren't" the woman replied.

"Who's that samurai?" A man shouted in the distance.

Everyone was engrossed in the scene and wanted to know who the mysterious female samurai was.

"Oh, excuse me, you two " said a brown hair woman who approached interrupting the fight.

"Quarreling in the middle of the street isn't the most peaceful way to settle things. If I may would the two of you stand down on account of my breasts?" The woman opened her kimono to expose her dangling breasts, swaying them from side to side.

"Breasts, Dangling Breasts ain't this great! ain't this great!'' the men in the crowd cheered.

"Yes! Yes! Breasts, Breasts!" The woman cheered as she moved up the street still swaying as the crowd of men followed her.

Chichi was shocked that this woman would exposed her breasts without a care in the world.

 _How rude, how shameful. Shouldn't she be saving them for her lover? Instead of exposing them for the whole world to see; how disgraceful._

Chichi had almost forgotten about the samurai standing right beside her, who was equally shocked by the display.

"I won't forget this! "Chichi yelled, back at the samurai before disappearing into the crowd.

 **-X-X-X-X**

"How dare She insult me!'' Chichi roared as she threw her brush across the room.

"My lady what's wrong" asked Chichi's maid Tomoe.

"Did I call for you?"

"No ma'am" the maid replied.

"Well then go away, and don't come back until I send for you!" Chichi bellowed, while picking up the brush and continuing to vigorously brush her hair.

Chichi changed into a scarlet red kimono that hugged her body in all the right places. She wanted to look good for her fiance who would be stopping by later, he was a very wealthy Daimyo who lived in Kyoto. Chichi had fell in love with him at first sight, his dreamy brown eyes always made her melt since that day .

"There you are Kenji" Chichi said strolling down the steps to greet her future husband.

"Don't you look lovely as always" Kenji smiled.

 _I can't wait until we get married and I get to finally touch those breasts._ Kenji pondered while ogling Chichi's breasts.

"The maids prepared a decadent fest for us this evening " Chichi smiled, as she opened the scene door to reveal a dinning room table filled with extravagant dishes. Chichi's father sat at the head of the table while her mother sat at the other end. They smiled as Chichi and Kenji entered the room and took their seats.

"Please dig in" Chichi's mother said.

Kenji immediately started preparing a plate for himself.

"I am so proud of my daughter for picking such a respectable man to marry." Chichi's father said .

"I love your daughter very much Kuronosuke-sama, I would do anything for her " Kenji said, looking lovingly into Chichi's eyes, before taking bite of his food.

"She is our pride and joy" Chichi's mother replied.

After dinner Chichi took a bath, then got dressed bed and called her maid to brush her hair before she would took her nap.

"I can't wait to get married" Chichi said, as the maid brushed her hair.

"I'm looking forward to your wedding as well Chichi-sama" said the maid, as she stroked Chichi's silky green locks.

"You know kiko, you would be getting married too if you weren't so flat chested " Chichi said nonchalantly.

"Is that so?" kiko asked.

"You are such a pretty girl but it's a shame you don't have breasts like mine. I just don't know what I would do if I was flat chested like you, I wouldn't want to live anymore if I was like that."

 _It's a shame her fiancee can't see past her breasts, well at least she'll be leaving soon when she gets married._

"Ouch! You are brushing my hair too rough, just gave me the brush. Who needs maids when they are so useless " Chichi yelled.

"I'm sorry Chichi-sama I didn't mean to … I"

"Leave me!"

Kiko stepped out of the room quickly, to see another maid named Kagome who was busy sweeping the hallway.

"She threw another tantrum, again didn't she?" Kagome inquired.

Kiko nodded her head then broke out in tears.

"What's the matter Kiko ?" Kagome asked, as her face grew more worried.

Kiko wiped her tears and motioned Kagome to go into another room.

"She… She … called me useless and said I will never get married because I'm flat chested." Kiko said, bursting into more tears.

Kagome put her arms around kiko embracing her and then wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"Kiko you are a beautiful woman, anyone will be happy to have you; you don't need big breasts to find love".

 _Chichi is an awful bitch I hope she loses her breasts_

 **-X-X-X-X**

As Chichi slept, she felt a painful burning sensation on her chest. She quickly grabbed her chest but her ample bosoms were gone.

"Ahh! My breasts, my beautiful breasts are gone!"

Chichi's parents and the rest of the servants raced into the room as soon as they heard her screams.

"Chichi what's wrong?" Her father cried out.

"My breasts are gone!"

"It's a shame for this happen two days before her wedding day" said Kagome.

"Someone stole my breasts!"

"Who could have done such and awful thing!" Kuronosuke said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Can I take this secret to my grave ?_**

 _Everything has gone to shit ,what am I going to do. I have to get married tomorrow and yet I have no breasts to show for it_.

Chichi sat in her bedroom sulking while her father and mother tried to hatch a plan. The maids carried on with their work as if nothing happened, in fact some were

overjoyed that Chichi had lost her breasts and gossiped about it while they worked.

"Don't look at me I'm hideous" Chichi said, when her parents came into her bedroom.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about dear" Chichi's mother assured her.

"Mother I'm flat as a board what man would want a woman that looks like this?" She cried.

"Don't worry dear your father and I will find a way to fix this ."

"How?''

"We're still working on that" Chichi's mother whispered.

Chichi wanted to believe her mother's words, but there was no way to bring her old breasts back at least, not one she could think of . She saw herself as nothing but damaged goods.

 _What did I do to deserve this!_

Chichi became so depressed that it was difficult to look at her own reflection in the mirror at one point she even threw her brush at the glass causing it to break into many pieces, her parents replaced it a few days later.

The next evening Chichi called her maid Kiko seeking help on how to deal with the new size of her breasts, Chichi took great pleasure in belittling Kiko it was the best way for her to get rid of her frustrations.

"Kiko how do you manage to function without breasts?"

"Chichi-sama I do have breasts" the maid replied.

"Those little things?" she replied pointing at Kiko's chest while letting out a giggle.

"Forgive me Chichi-sama but to be honest they are much bigger than yours."

"Just get out! " Chichi bellowed.

 _I was only being honest hers are smaller than mine in fact they look like a little boy's chest._

At the start of the next morning Chichi's parents came into her room.

"We found a solution to your problem" They cheered .

"Really you found a way to get my old breasts back ?" Chichi smiled .

"No… but we brought these". her father said, as he handed her a package when Chichi opened it she realized it was a pair of fake breasts .

"Well try them on it would be just like having your old ones." said her mother.

"These are nothing like my old ones" Chichi sighed , while studying the item.

Later that afternoon Chichi reluctantly tried on the pair of fake breasts to her surprise it was the correct size and looked just like her old ones. Even though she hated the idea of wearing fake breasts, it did make her feel a little better about herself .

Her wedding was going to take place in 3 days. She was nervous, would she be able to take this to her grave ? or will Kenji find out her terrible secret?

 _There has to be a way to fix this I'll wear these fake breasts until I can get my real ones back . There must be a cure . There has to be._

 **X-X-X-X-X**

On her wedding day Chichi silky green her was styled in a traditional bridal up-do adored with many tortoise shell clips and a tortoise shell comb. She wore a white kimono with traces of red lining and a large white oval shaped hat that covered her whole head only leaving her face visible.

Kenji was quite excited a sure contrast to Chichi who was nervous throughout the whole ordeal. Her parents were all smiles as they watched the couple from a distance.

Chichi glanced at the miko who poured sake into her future husband's cup and watched him place the cup to his lips as he took three sips from it . Oh how happy and peaceful he looked in his formal black kimono.

Chichi hoped this moment could last forever ,while taking three sips from the very same cup. This moment would be complete if only she had her original breasts back.

As the night went on family and friends showered them with gifts of money wishing them a happy marriage. At the end of the ceremony couple thanked everyone for coming and went on their merry way.

At their new home Kenji wasted no time getting ready to consummate the marriage. Chichi nervously lied down as she felt his hands groping her breasts Kenji was busy at work suckling Chichi's breasts like a man trying to quench his thirst.

There was a strange sound coming from Chichi's breasts but Kenji was too engrossed in them to notice until one of her fake breasts popped shocking both her and Kenji . For a moment his eyes widened taking in horrible display. Chichi wanted to explain herself but the words couldn't get out.

"How could you ! get out of my bed you fake flat chested fraud" He howled.

"Kenji you don't understand my breasts were stolen!"

"Don't try to make excuses you liar!"

Chichi was forced to sleep alone in one of Kenji's spacious rooms until morning when he decided to send her back to her family. Chichi was so heart broken that Kenji had refused to listen to her explanation , surely he liked her for more than her bosoms or was that the only thing he was after? .

 _He has to like me for more than my breasts._

She sat in the dark room all night whimpering and contemplating. In just one night everything was stolen from her and her world was turned upside down.

 **A/N : Sorry for the late post I came down with the flu and it has kept me from posting my stories online I hope you guys enjoy this one .**


End file.
